Widowmaker: The Revival of Amelie LaCroix and Kingslayer's Myth
by kriegernomizawa
Summary: 4 Years after Battle of Gibraltar, Amelie Guillard Lacroix found herself become normal again. Realize she used to be a living weapon of TALON, she's back to the Assassin's world she mastered before to hunt every responsible targets. But something happened in London, Lena Oxton saved her and Captain Ana Amari recruit her and Rosa, her sidekick. And only teamwork, no solo.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

The Sun goes set. Everything's fallen. Dead bodies among the ocean. Only me and the mysterious woman who rescue me, we just floating and hopeless.

The woman, a pixies cut hair, orange lens and leather-y bomber jacket. It's only thing I saw before I closed my eyes. Just a high-pitch noise and whispers, I felt everything getting faded.

"OI! C'mon, love. We gotta get out of here. The cliff gonna crumble…"

She hold me and swam to safe zone. But, before we move, another waves hit us. The rocks falling and everything just blank.

* * *

"_Wake up, lady. Everything's alright?_" said an android monk, an Omnic, called Zenyatta. He's speaking Japanese to me since I understand that before.

Waken up by a thunderous scream inside my mind, I shake my head and everything was a nightmare. Like a thunder, everything goes hard but short. Frightening but yet, short. Then he speaks up about what's happening to me before.

"I heard from Genji, you suddenly drown yourself to the lake and almost dying because of that. Could you explain what's going on when I told you to not meditate on that lake?"

"I-I'm sorry, Master."

"No. Call me Zenyatta only. You always keep call me a Master but I am not a master of everything. Call me only my name."

I calm myself for sure because my mental state still shocked by that incident. Cold still bother me and I almost sneezed in front of Zenyatta. He offers me a warm Sake and Honey. For healing my cold, he said. He stand up and bring me some good old Soba Ramen. The dish that I never thought will be a saver for my cold.

One sip and I blew my mind with a savory and warm broth of a Chosuu, the Veal, Pork and Chicken broth. It's like the same soup than my mother once told me that it could soothe the cold lungs. Thanks for my mother about that.

"I thought the idea to give a deliverance for find the meditate place was really a good idea."

"But you didn't listen. Your ignorance, that's why it's lead to your near-death experience…"

"But…you said that the lake is cursed."

"Curse is not a real. They create the myth to find their weakness. And you couldn't overcome it."

"Then, I failed to find my peace?" said me. I deeply cried inside because I can't.

Then, Zenyatta tell me about something. Something… Wonderful.

"I once failed to find my peace as an Omnic too, Amelie. Tibet is a place of Holy Buddha power come. The fuel of the Omnics. But the real peace isn't come from there. Tekharta once said to me, 'The lotus would slowly blooming in this pond when the time has come. But it's not because the peace that the lotus granted, it's the willing to bloom itself.'" Said Zen. A lovely quote. "Sometimes it's not peace that could change you. Will power is the key of it."

"But there's a hundred keyholes to seek what's the peace is. Not the peace itself."

"Exactly."

Zen told me to stay on the bed and try to sleep from now. Because next day, I prepared depart from this shrine. He looks sad that I leaving the shrine earlier, not because I have an appointment. As soon he leave the room, I can hear the creak of the wooden floor. Soft and rustic. I close my night with a dream about myself. Beneath the solitude of the night, I dreamt my family still accepts me as their daughter. A long lost dream I ever dreamt of.

The dream I wonder also lying beneath my memories. I just want to be my mother, a ballerina. Moves like swan and leap as the wings flap between your arms. That are how my mother told me when I was child. But, beside her, Father also my role-model for being a protector of the family. He once part of GIGN when he was 23 years old. Won many sharpshooting championships and become a hunter after his early retirement on 35. From him, I learnt survival and many Boy Scout's tricks from him. Also, from him, my bloodline of a great hunter in The Family of Guillard running on my vein.

I was 21 when I met Gerald. Like what Captain Ana Amari said, I was a fool, but fool in the mood of love. But anything goes, and anything comes. I spent one night with him and realized that he's more than a flamboyant man with a rich taste of luxury. He still a common man in his age. Being adult and too childish at the same time. But, he's childish in Manly way. We married after I entered 24-25 years.

But then, something happened to our marriage. I broke my vow as a wife. Something unthinkable happened. Gerald LaCroix dies with my hands and covered as a brutal homicide by a maid in my apartment. As soon they know that it's not the maid, it's another agent of TALON in disguise. TALON, the underground society who turned me into a cold killing machine and sex slave for everyone. Thirsty with a power of darkness and idolize the Claw of Ra'.

Everything is bleak. Everything is dark. But one day, Gibraltar was collapsed by TALON but one brave enemy saved me from the massacre. Drag me from the abyss and realized that I was brainwashed by them. The moment I saw her, I collapse. I can't remember her words to me but 'Only the matter of time, we should work together…'

I was on custody by Overwatch after the attack, but a doctor just save me from my arrestment. So, I stay in a villa called 'The Lodge', the place that Angela said the only place in the world that threat me back to the normal state. She said that I was in the control of someone called the Banshee, someone who near with her before she gone rogue. I remember her first meeting with Doctor Angela, my protector in every situation.

At that time, I got some medication and therapy to bring back my consciousness again. Some my memories getting back and getting reconnected with me. As she know, the mind manipulator that attached on my neck was the reason why my conscious is really distorted with old me. But beside that, I retained my previous mind again by her with some storytelling therapy. Something that anyone could do that but hard to execute…

"So, Amelie. Do you even recognize me before?" ask her. At that time, we are on the session when she talk about her. "It's seemed too vague but I know it before…"

"I… I forgot when and when I met you before but…"

"Go on, Amelie. Recollection is the only thing you need to push now."

"Okay." Said me, while I try to catch my breath. "When we meet first time is in the Vienna, when I was invited to the art event called 'The Remembrance of Shingeki Fujiwara'. The Commemoration to the genius of ballet from Japan. After my part, I meet you."

"Then…"

"We were talking about my performance. Then moving on to the small talks about health and sport. You ask me about how I keep my shape and what diet that I did before. Then, anything become warm and connected with that small talk, so we were talking other thing on the restaurant with my husband."

"About the restaurant, did you remember that I was talking about…?"

"The boundless bonding between sisters?"

Angela stopped writing. She just stare me with a surprising eye contact and realizing what I say before.

"Yeah. That's unexpected."

"You said that you once lost your parents and become homeless when war ended, and because that, you have a connection to your friends after you lost something you love. Then, I comfort you with some story about my friend. She was like you, lost a mom and his father died a day after the accident in Bordeaux. Then, after she met her foster family, she got a well-development in her life and become what he dreamt before."

She looked can't hold her tears when I told that. She needs a hug, actually. Then, I continued.

"Is Daniella still alive, Doctor? I miss her."

* * *

Summer Blossom were blooming, it's spring in Osaka Outskirt. The Shrine of Zen was build decades before by a monk called Shiryo Hamada and still stand among us. Zenyatta and I walked out to the exit gate of the shrine as this is the last day of my meditation journey. His walking move is really rare than the infamous floating Buddha stance and I witness it. He just like what I wondering about Dalai Lama.

"Ms. Lacroix. I really fond to say that you're already redeeming your life. An extraordinaire journey about 3 months with you."

"Thank you, Zen. I still can't believe it that the last day was a test to me."

"How about your future then? You see the unforeseen horizon on your gaze?"

"I felt that it'll spilled by something dark, but I embrace the light. Something happened in my life after that."

"I see. The thunder didn't want to cease. It'll haunt you but it also disappears immediately."

"And Rainbow will be awaited to burst. I know, Zen."

Then, he gave me a medallion called 'Eye of Shang Chi'. The medal that could bring the luck and wisdom to the user, he said. I give him a good souvenir for him, a Jade statue of Tekharta and Buddha. A reminder about how those two affected our life.

"Hope we will redeem our faults, even our smallest thing. With this memento, we agreed leave the past…"

"And Embrace the present and future."

"A bright future for sure…"

Zen just smiling, know that all tragic life to him and embrace it with receive my present to him. When the departure clock is ticking, I should go. But I saw Genji, a ninja with cyber-body, walking to me and saying some farewell for me. Then, he gave me a long, small crate to me. I suspect it was a sword or knife thing.

"I know you really, REALLY want this _tanto _for collection. So, I made this one for you, a friendship relic to you."

I gasped so badly, because I know that was his _Ryugaken_ _tanto_ sword; the only sword that created for a ninja for defense.

"You don't have to do…"

"I know, that's why I give that for you. I already have one too."

"How do you know I'll need this?"

"I sense it, Amelie. Just use it for dangerous time."

The _tanto_ just brought me a chill-spine feeling. I acquired a deadly relic from a thousand-year clan sword. I could easily tempt to use that, but I don't want to. So, I keep it behind my hiking bag with the sword's sleeve on it. Zen and Genji give me a last greeting to me and a farewell to the new world I'll see.

It's like what I got after 2 years in the Lodge; Holding back my depression, PTSD and other personal problem. I once need an isolation for a long time until I get back to normal state and everything become much well than before. Angela once was injured by me because my anger management is still at dangerous level and also the Lodge once almost burned if Angela knows how to take down the fire because of my illusion. In the end, I was already pronounced cured and Angela let me to go outside. Before leaving the Lodge, she said that I could meet Zenyatta. He's her spiritual teacher and also knows how to be a good human on two separated worlds, the Serene and Peaceful world and the savage one. And that day, I already cured (again) by him; But not at all.

In the way to the downtown, I was reminded by a dream that told me to take a vengeance. And that's a thunderous sky Zenyatta told me before, A seek of revenge is on. But I embrace the future, a bright future to hold.

In the spring, I answered the question of how I redeem all of these past. Sometimes, violence is the last resort to redeem it all.

* * *

**Continued to Part 2**


	2. Chapter 2 - London Incident

**LONDON, 2079**

"Tango spotted, Amelie."

"I got you, _mecs_."

The winds of London didn't feel so cold for my body. I've trained to restrain every weather since I joined Talon back in my days. Still, I can feel it when I'm not in this situation.

It's weird, while I sighting my con, I just listening Run The Jewels. While the club I got to snipping is playing some Run The Jewels' Beats. Is it a Cue for me of just a coincidence? I don't know…

"I got eyes of him."

"Really? I couldn't see any guards of him. It's weird. It's neither good nor bad at the same time."

"I don't know. I thought he'll using heavy guard for this situation…"

"Or maybe… Maybe it's just a… Nevermind, Let's keep straight to the mission."

"_Oui_, Just keep it mind if it never happens."

My sight focused on my friends who walking through the crowd, finding the Presidential Club. Where our target, Vladimir Khaslovic Turbnek, the veteran player in London's Mafia Connection, just confirmed staying in there for playing with his 'pussies'.

He got an access to his Penthouse, easily entered. Later he close the door and found nobody in there, except the note and a champagne filled glass. And a body lied on the ground with two dead whores. Two women are poisoned while Vlad got a headshot, according to his observation.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, Maybe I should see it closer."

I see him walking to the desk and opened the note.

"**_For every chance we have, it takes one death in one glass. Glad we see you again, Widowmaker. – O.C._**"

"Who's writing that note? Is that…"

"Yeah." Said him, a little bit frighten. "She's kill that guy."

We, in this moment, freaked by the twist of this mission. Because he knows if he reads or drinks that champagne, it same with he will death in the hand of them. And then he saying something.

"If this assassination fail, you take the responsibility of this mission. I know you want to fight back them, avenge your husband."

The alarm goes off. I see the guards coming to his position. It's a suicide.

"No, Ray. Don't do it."

"I'm done, Amelie! This is what I got for this. Just go and escape NOW..."

"I'm sorry, Ray. I can't help you. But you must…"

"It's okay. You've the skill, the wisdom and the strength through this together. Now, I pass my mission to you. Tell Ana if I was failed. Tells No Man Behind."

"Wait… ARGH!"

"It's nothing to worried, Amelie. LEAVE!"

"Okay…"

I prepare pack my gun and ready to leave. I think my position is not aware by them, but I prove it wrong. The explosion comes on the penthouse and the riot started from now.

"Freeze!" said one of his henchmen. Pointing his M2029 Handgun to me. But swiftly attacking his open position and throw him out. As the second henchman try to shoot me and missed any chance killing me, I tried to sleep him with a porcelain vase, hitting his head directly. The third had a chance to punch me on the face when he's near me. But the fist flying near me and instantly catches his fist with my clutch. Punch him down and kill him with another henchman pistol. When the situation is under control, I tried take back the Pack, but the surviving henchman shoot me on my crotch, instantly get painful and grim. I tried to throw Glass shrapnel and kill him slowly. I roll my body to the outside and free falling to the alley. I can't manage my conscious when I tried to open the parachute's pod on my pack. And after reach the pull and automatically opened, I collapse and temporarily shocked. I don't know, everything blurry out there until it's dark and feeling my body flying upside down…

* * *

"…**The witness said that he saw a woman, flying with a parachute, diving from the Royal's Tower Hotel to the street. Then disappear when they coming to the scenes.**"

All I heard just a humming light bulb and cozy bed and blanket on my body. My Shirt changed to be a white tank-top. Many patches and stitches on my body and I don't know where I am.

"Ah… You're awake, love…"

"Where Am I?"

"In my house…"

"What's going on?" said me, try to get up from the bed. "Argh, what happened with my body?"

"40 patches because fall from the tree of our house, 5 stiches because you landed on the hoe. And a little fracture on you back." Said a big ape with an eyeglasses. "I wanted to know, how could you landed on our house with a parachutes in that condition, intruder?"

"How could you asking me while I don't know what's happened… Wait. The henchmen." Said me, while I rub my wounds on my abs. There's something not good on this situation.

"Wait, lady. I just want to hear an answer of…"

"Shit. The Russian will coming."

"Listen, Lady! The First Cold War was happened 119 years ago!"

"Not communist. The Mafia."

"Mafia? Are you..."

"Yes. They'll come after me."

"Maybe you should go to the psychiatric right now. The Mafia were disbanded on this city since Mayor Robert Lannister decided to ban all mafia activity in London, two years ago!." Said the ape.

"Winston, don't be so rude! She's alright! Why you don't said politely to her if she said the truth?"

That ape, Winston, calming his manner. Then, he speaks to me again.

"I'm sorry, lady. I just got many paper works this day about Talon's attack on Edinburg one month ago. I just a bit stressed with that."

"No problem. It's my fault too. I asking too much about that…"

"It's ok, it's ok." Said him. "I want to tell you, the breakfast is ready. We continue the conversation later."

"Thank you." I'm trying to hold the wound up but still feel some severe pain in several points.

"No, no, love. You just stay here, recovery your wounds."

"I'm still able to walk, girl. Don't worry." Said me, lying and try to walk with that conditions…

We moving to the dining room, when we served an English breakfast for some light discussion.

"Now, let's talk about you. Who are you? And why you look bruised after we found you on our lawn?" said a ginger woman. Eating her English muffin and Egg.

"I just think, you look familiar for me." Said that short hair chic. Kind of good girl.

"Your mind try to remind someone. I guess." Said Winston.

"Yes. Like she's someone who saved me from something… I don't remember anything since the Gibraltar's Incidents." Said her, walking to the bathroom to shower. "Maybe, I'll eat after I washout some sweats and your smell. The last night was so great, Emily…"

I just reminding again what happened on last night. How they know we're coming? Why the mafia connected with Talon? Is Sombra try to vanish me? Or try to rebuild Talon again? Why Turbnek murdered by them?

"Sorry, sis? Are you alright?" said that ginger girl.

"Uh… Uhm… I'm okay. I'm okay."

"I just wanna know about your name. What's yours?"

"Amelie. LaCroix Amelie."

"LaCroix? You're wife of Mr. LaCroix, aren't you?"

"No. I'm different person." Said me, lying. "That woman was dead. The rumor said, her housekeeper kill them because LaCroix impregnate her."

"Really? That's bad. I wonder if someone can go insane because she get pregnant and do some cruel initiation…"

"But the DNA said I wasn't her. I read the journal of CSI from France before." Said that ginger woman.

"The DNA can be duplicated and replaced on evidence at their will. That's the dark secret Forensic didn't want to share to public." Said me, pretended to be right. Fortunately, it is once happened.

"It relevance with this days situation. People can faking the evidence and data like a fact. But it doesn't contain a true facts. Instead, they just plotting for something big. Like Talon." Said Winston. "Remember the death of Dr. Campbell Shearer? The DNA said it's him, but anything seems different with the original. People doubtful with the facts that the Evidences are real…"

"For that case, Mr. Winston, It could be true that the real Shearer dead. But they just made a clone from him, resembling him but different in DNA."

"So they hiding the real body and made a fake one."

"Yes, _monsieur_. The suspect is the real genius on hiding something."

"So does you."

As we eat our feasts, the news reporting an update.

"**…The Police confirming that the corpse of two men on the Riots of Red Belgrade Club are Vladimir Turbnek, the owner of the club and a mysterious man called Wade Simons. The Forensics said that they found a clue of the connection between Turbnek's Mafia and the International Crime Syndicate with Talon. But the evidences that connecting Wade with Talon is denied by the Journal on Wade's pocket, said that the connection between Talon and Turbnek is strong. But, it arguably true if some evidences tell that Wade as a double-agent of Talon, said MI6 to the journalist a hour ago.**"

"Media always tell the wrong thing. Exaggerate any fact to be something fantastic." Said the ginger.

"How can the today news tell the facts like what you said? Sometimes, it's true." Said me.

"How about the news about Overwatch getting arrogance with people after the Tragedy on California HQ? How about the news that call Gibraltar's Incident was United Nations fault?" said her. "If you know what happen in media housework, you'll expecting something called truth on it."

I just drinking my milk on the glass but I don't ever know what kind of person who worrying a truth than a fact on the news, I let my mind playing her for a good intention.

"Let me show you why that news is 100 % real thing." Said me, taking my portable computer and find the database of Turbnek.

All of his phone call conversation between a Hispanic woman and an African man, the data of his connection between Talon and him and also the Wade's case, I showed for a fact to provide. Funnily how, this data unknowingly lied on my phone after I was check it for this moment. Kinda weird…

At the same time, the short hair chic comes up with a fresh look. With a T-shirt of The Clash and Black Slim Jogger Pants.

"If you see this news, look at this line, 'Turbnek once joining the highest ranks of Red Star Armaments of Siberia in 2076. At the same time, Sombra's presence in Talon getting bigger...' I believe they didn't have a choice to kill Turbnek or leaving him to get interrogated by him."

"Wait, I'm interesting with the lines about 'Vishkar Corporation was get acquisition by other corporate called Coaxtlotle Inc.' part. Is that a software computer industry based on Mexico?" said that chic. "They said, it connected with Talon and The Alamo's Cartel, right?

"Yes. With Turbnek, Talon disguising themselves as a corporate named Coaxtlotle after the rumor that Talon has been taking down by Overwatch and The Alamo de la Honca become the second basis of the Talons. Remember when after the news of Merging Corporate between Shankar and a girl called Selina Calejon's factory, he's found dead 2 days later. Indicating that Shankar executed by Turbnek's old friend, 'Doomfist'. Maybe a price that he got after some leaks in WikiLeaks. Another facts that intriguing are why the dead of President Salvador Rodriguez, the man behind the Drugs War of Aztecs' Land and the initiation of Doomfist's jailbreak, which is initially a pure jailbreak, were conducted by this guy too..."

"Which Doomfist?"

"The Superior Doomfist."

"Adhagu Ngumi was a General of Nigeria back when he was 39. He changed the pace to be Marxist-Leninism when he fought the Govt about the leadership of new president, Mogambe Dudu. He's mistakenly by government dead after the debate and initiation to coup de etat. He actually saved by a scientist from Talon, who planted some bionic hand called 'Fist of Doom'." Said the A.I. voice on my Laptop.

"Whoa! I'm surprised with that kind of Siri…"

"That's not Siri, girl…"

"Oops, sorry…" said her, giggling.

"So, how did you have this information matched with the archives on Overwatch?" And then, Winston realize something. "You must be…"


End file.
